sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kray's Will for the Dhragolon
The Kray's Will for the Dhragolon (also known as the KWD) is the military force of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. It is among the most powerful military forces in the galaxy. It is largely based on theocratic ideals, mixing the philosophies of the Knight and the Zealot. There are two basic areas of the KWD - the Churszath (equivalent of the army) and the Alda'Kapura (equivalent of the airforce). Each area is represented by an upside dark green triangle and a right-side up cyan triangle respectively. One can see what are a Dhragolon belongs to as such marking is found on the left arm of the uniform. History Prior to its official formation, the seven Dhragolon provinces had their own militias and armies to deal with conflicts. It was not until the religion Renyanism was conceived when Rustiagon Dralla created the KWD as a united military force was deemed necessary to combat the evil of the galaxy. Planning begun in Year 12 and the KWD was finally established seven years later. The cache of technology discovered on Pelietta was reverse engineered introducing missile and laser technology. Despite, the discovery of these new weapons, the KWD continues to use melee weaponry as that was the area warriors were most skilled with. However, the energy technology was further reverse engineered upgrading the Dhragolon sword to cut through a greater variety of materials. Joining the KWD To join the KWD, a Dhragolon must have graduated from any Combat Institution across Ucharpli or any colony. Although anyone can join, pure peacekeepers (those born as peacekeepers) are preferred. Recruitment can start as early of an age as 70 (which is equivalent to a 12 year old human.) Very little paperwork has to be filled out. All what is needed is proof that the Dhragolon did indeed graduate which can be as simple as a vouched claim. Dhragolon join specific units depending on their skills and abilities as well as the numbers within each unit. Code of Honor All members of the KWD are required to abide by this code. 1. I will always follow the Commandments of Kray. 2. I will respect my enemies until they break the Commandments. 3. I will not betray my superior officers. 4. I will not tolerate any who break the Code of Honor. Faction Sigils Although the Dhragolon have no flag, they mark every single unit of there's, whether it be a vehicle, soldier, spaceship or even a building, with something called a Faction Sigil which resembles a blue bipedal Dhragolon with four arms. The symbol itself is not simply paint or a metallic insignia, it contains some psychic energy which allows a Dhragolon also bearing the sigil to immediately recognize a structure as one of their own. It allows Dhragolon to detect the presence of their own nearby units telepathically and is foolproof against friendly fire. The sigil can only be created by a Dhragolon, and the new sigil must be spawned from another copy or the original one. This also serves as a security device allowing the Dhragolon to know if an enemy is attempting to mimic a Dhragolon unit. Attempting to create a look-alike sigil will always fail because it can never be exactly the same unless it was directly copied. It is considered a major offense for a soldier to not bear a Faction Sigil while on duty and it may result in a Dhragolon losing their rank. In the past before the KWD's formation, many variants of the Faction Sigil were created when different factions of Dhragolon were at war. Most of these symbols are lost, but a few have survived and are on display in museums. Secondary Mark Each Dhragolon soldier has a secondary mark which denotes their function in the KWD (knight, juggernaught etc.). It is not infused with psychic energy, but it is important as detailed below. Tertiary Mark The Tertiary Mark is the ranking found to the left of the Faction Sigil. The more stars there are, the higher the rank. The ranking system for both divisions is as follows, which is very different from many other species. By proving themselves in battle, a peacekeeper may gain a rank. Apprentice '- One star. '''Intermediate '- Two stars. 'Experienced- '''Three stars. '''Master/Captain '(for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) - Four stars. '''Grandmaster/Grandcaptain (for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) - Five stars. The monarch will have a crown next to their sigil in place of stars. Arsenal Dhragolon are most skilled in ground combat. Currently, the most common energy sword is made of Steel 28, a stronger version of steel. More experienced warriors use stronger materials such as diamond and Dragonrock. Furthur enhancements can be made via blessing, but it only works on pure Dragonrock. Dhragolon armor resembles that of medieval Earth, yet it is designed primarily to deflect lasers rather than bullets. The strength of a Dhragolon does not impede movement within the armor. Some Dhragolon use crossbows which fire blasts of energy. Prior to the KWDs formation, few provinces had used crossbows that fired normal bolts, most notably the Feurcians and the Parians. List of Weapons 'Weapon Classes (Churszath)' *Longsword *Scimitar *Broadsword *Battleaxe *Crossbow *Mini-Ballista 'Weapon Classes (Alda'Kapura)' *Draw Laser *Pulse Laser *Mega Proton Missiles *Swarm Ionic Missiles Infantry Along with the Faction Sigil, units have another symbol which although does not have psychic infusion, still serves a purpose. This is called a secondary mark. Scout The stealth unit that is skilled with the dagger or a scimitar that wear little armor. Most often, Apprentices are used. Scouts may also be used as Assassins. Their secondary mark is a dagger. Knight The basic unit wielding a longsword and a shield. Often consists of Apprentices, Intermediates, and Experienceds. Their secondary mark is a shield. Juggernaut A unit with heavier armor wielding either a battleaxe or a two-handed sword. Intermediates and Experienceds consist of this unit. Their secondary mark is an axe. Marksman A unit with light armor that wields a crossbow. All ranks consists of this unit, but mostly Experienceds and Masters. Their secondary mark is a crossbow. Champion An elite unit that usually wields a heavy longsword, sometimes with a shield. Masters and Grandmasters consist of this unit. Their secondary mark is a shield crossed with two swords. Special Fighting Techniques As most Dhragolon are psychic, they have the ability to manipulate parts of their immediate environment to enhance some of their combat abilities. However, using these too liberally may strain a Dhragolon's psychic ability and may even cause brain damage. Usually, a Dhragolon should perform these moves if in a corner. Malinian Ice Rage Originating in the Malinian Confederacy in pre-Space Ucharpli, this technique allows the user to cool the surrounding air. The next strike with a sword or other melee weapon (even a fist) will freeze the opponent's blood solid, even if its a warm blooded creature. Thus, the opponent will be left as a frozen statue. The drawback to this move is that the users blood will cool to the point where movements are slowed, though staying in the sun for at least twenty seconds should bring the body temperature to normal. Beast of Aggateya This move is the opposite of the Ice Rage. It is performed by absorbing a lot of solar energy (via the solar panel scales of a Dhragolon). The next strike will transfer the stored energy to the opponent and rapidly raise the body temperature to the point where their blood begins to boil and evaporate. The opponent will essentially be boiled alive or possibly combust. As most Dhragolon wear metal armor, this move is much easier to perform given that metal heats up quickly. Yet, the move is still dangerous to use because if done improperly, it could backfire and cause severe burns and scale damage on the user. Some skilled users can even transfer their energy to a crossbow bolt and perform this move from afar (though the same cannot be done with the Ice Rage). Spacecraft Unlike many alien races, Dhragolon use their spacecraft as their aircraft as well. They also do not use seafaring vessels for war, because the Dhragolon's original thinking for getting across the oceans was to fly across with large sets of wings. (Hence, sailor in the Dhragolon language only refers to an Alda'Kapura.) Small ships are identified by a short series of numbers following a base 16 system much like hexadecimal. Larger vessels however are named after mythological creatures and locations as they are unique enough to have some sort of distinction. The name is chosen by the highest ranking officer. Dragon Starfighter (Alpha Class) A small one-manned ship. Dragon Starfighter (Beta Class) A less common starfighter equipped with more powerful missiles at the expense of weaker laser power Dragon Flagship A large ship that often transports Churszath to designated ground battles. The ship itself also serves as a gunboat. Dragon Dreadnought A powerful Dhragolon ship equivalent to a Juggernaught. Dragon Cruiser A small ship slightly larger than a Dragon Starfighter. Only the current king can fly it. The ship itself does not have an official name and is simply referred to as "the Dragon Cruiser". Ground Vehicles The Dhragolon were very slow when it came to ground vehicles as most of their victories came from aerial attacks. However, as they encountered more powerful civilizations such as the Eteno, they improved their technology significantly after years of cultural exchange. Tortoise A large, blue tank that hovers slightly above ground. It has a twin set of large cannons and a small turret at the back. Forest Slicer A small, fast vehicle equipped with a set of moving jaw-like blades at the front. It is very useful for travelling through dense forests. Speedwing Despite its name, this is a one-man ground vehicle. Essentially, it is a large hover disk that a Dhragolon balances on. It is equipped with a forcefield that deflects laser fire. Ice Mole Named after the ice moles on Amaselva, this vehicle is a version of the Tortoise intended to dig underground and surprise enemies by unleashing an entire squadron. It is often used to break into fortified structures poorly defended on the inside. Cargo Truck A hovering vehicle that can deliver both supplies and soldiers. Sauropod A small multi-man vehicle equipped with a few turrets. List of Sub-Divisions There are approximately 10,000 subdivisions in total, each with about 1,000,000 soldiers. As most soldiers hardly, if ever return home, their stay among the fleets is semi-permanent. Essentially, each sub-division is like its own city. Below is a small list of them. 11th Melee Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Zerif. Consists mostly of advanced melee infantry. 21st Marksman Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Velocks. Consists mostly of marksmen. 3rd Spacefleet Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Aviackar. Consists of Alda'Kapura more to come... List of Wars -incomplete The following are a list of some of the conflicts that the KWD has been involved in. Many of the numerous genocides they've comitted are labelled as star clusters rather than the name of the species they were trying to destroy. Yallvus Revolution (10108 3E - 10114 3E) - Fought by a precursor to the KWD. Malick Cluster 001 Genodraco Massacre Grox Skirmish First Grox War Second Grox War Aldaris Incident Kklxin War Category:Dhragolon Category:Organisations